Last Christmas
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: My Second Songfic. WAFFINESS AHEAD! TAIORA Tai is miserable 1 year after the Christmas episode. This year he tells Sora his pain through song.


(My second song fic. I hope know one kills me for using this sappy song. I don't own digimon. I also don't own the song "Last Christmas." George Michael and Andrew Ridgley of "WHAM!" own the song. I, along with Kotemon will be in the fic.)  
  
"= Speaking  
  
'= Thinking  
  
// //= Singing  
  
It was Christmas time, the season to be jolly, but not for Tai. He was reminded about Sora choosing Matt over him. He had never forgiven either of them. He sat on his bed miserable. Agumon was trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Oh Agumon, how can I go the Christmas party. Sora and Matt'll be there. I can't face either of them, ever since last Christmas."  
  
"Tai, you can't hide from them forever. They're still you're friends."  
  
"Sigh."  
  
Tai heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Kari.  
  
"Tai, Scott's here to see you."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
Scott and Kotemon entered. The Canadian Digidestined, along with his kendo fighting Digimon had heard about Tai's misery.  
  
"You know Tai, I think I might know of something to help."  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"You can get back at Sora and Matt. It'll let them know how much you hurt them."  
  
"Ok. I want them to know my pain."  
  
Later at the Christmas party, held by Ken (Who was also in on the plan), Tai, Ken, Ryo, Willis and Scott were ready. They were on stage behind a curtain.  
  
"Well Tai, you ready?" Ken asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Good." Said Willis. "Sora will realize what pain she caused you, when she chose Matt Last Christmas. You sure this is a good song, Scott? You have weird taste in music."  
  
"Ok, so I like WHAM!. I like George Michael, so sue me."  
  
"Shhh. Guys, It's starting!!" Ryo whispered.  
  
"And now, folks. A special guest band has shown up for tonight's party. They want to play a special song for this time of year."  
  
Everyone applauded as the curtain raised. Sora and Matt were shocked to see the band.  
  
Ken was on electric guitar, Willis was electric base, Scott was on keyboards, Ryo was on drums, and finally, Tai lead the group on lead vocals. Ken and Scott started with their instruments, playing a sad melody as Tai spoke.  
  
"This is for special someone. It's a girl I loved, but she loves someone else. You know who you are."  
  
/Happy Christmas/  
  
Ken and Scott stopped playing for a brief second, then started again, with Willis and Ken joining in. It was a steady yet sorrow tinged melody and beat. Tai started singing.  
  
/Aaaaaaaahh oooohhhhooooohhh  
  
oohhhhhhhhh//  
  
//Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
  
This year, to save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special//  
  
//Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
  
This year, to save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special//  
  
Sora's jaw dropped. Was Tai singing to her? What was he trying to say?  
  
//Once bitten and twice shy  
  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
  
Tell me baby do you recognise me?  
  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me//  
  
//(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again//  
  
//Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
  
This year, to save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special  
  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
  
This year, to save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special//  
  
Sora shed a few tears. "Oh Tai. I didn't know."  
  
Matt looked at Tai. "I'm supposed to have the crest of friendship, but it looks like I haven't been a good friend to Tai."  
  
(Oooh. Oooh Baby)  
  
//A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
  
Oooh Oooh  
  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again//  
  
//Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
  
This year, to save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special//  
  
//Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
  
This year, to save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special//  
  
Matt began to walk away. He knew that he had ruined Tai's happiness. But hopefully, after what he done just now someday, Tai would forgive him.  
  
Sora watched Matt leave. She felt nothing as her now ex-boyfriend left. Her main concern was Tai.  
  
Tai had tears in his eyes from pouring his heart out, but he saw Matt leave.  
  
'Good.' He thought. 'I want him to know how much he ruined my chance for love.'  
  
//A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
  
(Gave you my heart)  
  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
  
Next year  
  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
  
special  
  
someone  
  
someone  
  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
  
who'll give me something in return  
  
I'll give it to someone  
  
hold my heart and watch it burn  
  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
  
I've got you here to stay  
  
I can love you for a day  
  
I thought you were someone special  
  
gave you my heart  
  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone  
  
last Christmas I gave you my heart  
  
you gave it away  
  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone//  
  
//Lala lalalalala lalalalala lalalalala Lala lalalalala lalalalalalalala.//  
  
The music faded out gradually. A shower of applause was met, but Tai didn't wait to hear it. He ran off the stage, with Tears stinging his eyes. He ran into the hallway and cried. The song brought back painful memories as he was retelling his painful story. But unlike the song, he had no one special to give his heart to. He was angry at Sora, for choosing Matt, he was angry with Matt for taking Sora away from him. He took a deep breath, tears still streaming down his face. He turned to the direction of the door and decided to go home.  
  
He was just about to open the door, when another hand stopped him. Tai slowly looked up. It was Sora. He had been so angry and upset, but he looked into her beautiful, but sad face, and couldn't be angry. Suddenly, all his emotions poured out. He cried. He didn't care if people saw him crying, he wanted to let it all out. Sora held him in a loving embrace. She tried her best to soothe him. Tai looked up at her.  
  
"Sora. Why."  
  
"I'm so sorry Tai. I was stupid. I should have given you some thought. Go ahead and cry. You need to let it all out."  
  
Sora picked Tai's head up and kissed him full on the lips. Tai was in a mix of shock, pleasure, and hope.  
  
"Sora, why'd you."  
  
"Matt and I broke up. He feels bad for what he did to you. He did this for you."  
  
'I'll remember to thank him tomorrow. He really lived up to his crest.' Tai thought.  
  
He gazed at his newfound love. This was truly a gift from heaven.  
  
"So, you wanna come over?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
The 2 lovers exited the building hand in hand, hearts bound together.  
  
(Cough, Cough!! Gomen Nasai, everyone. I know that this was quite waffy. I just had this song stuck in my head, and from watching the Christmas episode. R+R!) 


End file.
